


Slumber

by searchingwardrobes



Series: needtobreathe [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan being nauseatingly adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Six Weeks Before Episode: s04e12 Darkness on the Edge of Town, falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes
Summary: Emma Swan is thirty years old and sneaking her boyfriend out her bedroom window. It's kind of fun, actually.  Set during the six weeks of peace between 4A and 4B.The stories in this series must follow two self-imposed rules: each must be a deleted scene and each must be based on a needtobreathe song. Because needtobreathe is amazing and half their songs make me think of this OTP anyway. This is the first story in this series to be pure, adorably cute fluffiness.





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of cheated on this one. Instead of being inspired by a song, I got the story first. And let me tell you, doing it that way is NOT the smartest decision. But I wanted a cute scene like this SO badly in 4B, that I just had to do this deleted scene. So if you go and listen to "Slumber," it really has nothing to do with anything in this story except for the title and the two lines I used at the beginning.

_Wake on up from your slumber_

_Baby, open up your eyes_

Killian’s good night kiss had Emma practically melting into the door. Seriously. Her knees were literally going weak. She smiled against his mouth as her hand groped for the door knob. She turned it and they both went stumbling through the door, Killian giving a short yelp as his kiss was abruptly cut off.

              “Shhh,” Emma admonished him, the warning losing its immediacy as laughter spilled from her mouth. She grabbed onto the lapels of his leather jacket as if she were tipsy and needed his assistance to stand upright.

              The moon was bright that night, so the light spilling through the loft’s windows reflected in the deep blue pools of Killian’s eyes. She could see the crinkles at the edges, too, which meant he was smiling broadly.

              “I thought I was saying goodnight,” he chuckled, keeping his voice low.

              Emma glanced nervously towards the curtain around her parents’ bed. They didn’t seem to be stirring, so she whispered back, “I don’t want the night to end.” She put on her best pout as she snaked her arms around his neck.

              “It’s after midnight, love,” Killian replied, planting a kiss on her nose.

              Emma nuzzled into his neck, “So stay. Please.”

              Killian sighed deeply, and she could almost feel his conflict as his entire body seemed to tense. “That would be bad form, love.”

              “Why?” Emma asked, changing the tone of her voice from whiny to heated as she dropped a kiss to his neck. “I’m your girlfriend.”

              Killian leaned back as if he needed distance to think clearly. “Aye, but your boyfriend is also a gentleman, not to mention your parents are but a few feet away.”

              Yes, they had become that cheesy couple who threw around the words “boyfriend” and “girlfriend” as much as they possibly could. Emma tugged on hand and hook.

              “Then come upstairs. Henry’s at Regina’s tonight.”

              Killian pulled her close and pressed his forehead to hers, “We’ve had this conversation, Swan.”

              Emma let out a deep sigh. He was referring to his antiquated ideas of courtship and good form and her being a princess and . . . and . . . well, he’d expressed it in multiple sweet and eloquent ways, but Emma had a feeling that he was taking it slow because of three little words she hadn’t said yet. He wanted her to know he truly loved her and didn’t just see her as a conquest. And it was sweet, it really was.

              It was also frustrating.

              Emma cocked her head and lowered her lashes in that way she knew he found irresistible. When his eyes widened, she knew the moonlight was sparking her green eyes just as much as his blue ones.

              “We can just cuddle.” She batted her eyes for full affect. “And watch TV.”

              Killian wrapped his arms around her waist. “You don’t have a TV upstairs.”

              Emma’s eyes brightened. “Oooh, but I do have my laptop. I haven’t introduced you to You Tube yet!”

              “Ok,” he agreed reluctantly, “as long as I slip out before dawn, I suppose.”

             She grabbed his hook and yanked him upstairs before he could protest, clapping her hand over her mouth as a giggle escaped. This man had her pouting _and_ giggling.

              She had never been this happy.

                            *******************************************************

              The smell of eggs and bacon wafted to Emma’s nose and light shone against the backs of her eyelids. She blinked and stretched and –

              And felt a warm, solid, muscular chest beneath her cheek.

              “Emma!” her mother called from downstairs. “You awake?”

              Emma sat up and assessed the situation as her brain struggled to fully wake up. There had been no drinking last night and no sex, so what the hell was going on? Emma was in nothing but an oversized t-shirt, and Killian was shirtless, but still wore his jeans and his brace. His hook lay discarded on her nightstand. Oh, right, the make out session . . .

              Emma shifted and saw her laptop discarded at the foot of the bed. They had watched Saturday Night Live Skits, several of Jimmy Fallon’s thank you note bits, and even a few cat videos. Yes, Captain Hook found cat videos hilarious.

              “Killian,” Emma whispered, patting his shoulder lightly. If her parents, more specifically her father, found him here . . .

              As if he could read her mind, her father’s voice floated from downstairs, “Sweetheart, are you up?”

              She thought she could hear his feet coming closer to the stairs, and she bit back her panic. “Yeah,” she called back, trying to sound nonchalant, “just getting dressed.”

              “Okay, honey,” her mother called up, “just hurry. Your dad made a lot of food, and we don’t want it to get cold.”

              Suddenly, Killian’s eyes flew open as he jerked awake. “Lady Snow?” he gasped out. Then he looked around frantically, and Emma could see the moment the situation fully dawned on him. He made a quick, awkward motion to disentangle himself from the sheets.

              And fell right out of the bed with a loud crash.

              “Emma are you all right?” her mom cried out. Emma heard the bottom step squeak.

              “Yeah, sorry, I tripped over my boots. I’m fine.” Emma yelled all this to her mother while tossing Killian his shirt and leather jacket and then shoving his boots into his arms. He started to try and put them on, but Emma shook her head. “No time,” she hissed through her teeth and shoved him towards the window that let out onto the fire escape.

              Emma opened the window and practically shoved Killian through. She was a thirty year old woman sneaking her boyfriend out of her bedroom window.

              It was kind of fun, actually.

              Killian gave her a swift kiss, then jumped lithely from the ledge. Emma slid the window shut as quietly as she could, then grabbed her bathrobe from her bedpost. Smoothing her hair, she made for the top of the stairs, then froze.

              Killian’s hook was still lying there on her night stand. “Shit,” she hissed under her breath as she snatched it up. She went back to the window, hastily opened it, then tossed the hook out. She took a deep breath, counted to ten, then walked down the stairs as casually as she could.

              Her parents didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary as they told her good morning and handed her a plate. Snow grabbed another, turned towards the stove, and spooned out some scrambled eggs. She spoke to Emma nonchalantly with her back still turned.

              “Oh, and Emma, go outside and tell Hook to come in for breakfast.”

              Emma almost choked on her orange juice. Snow turned and gave her a knowing grin as she set a fourth place.

              “And tell him to use the door next time.”


End file.
